The purpose of this contract is to provide all necessary legal services for the National Library of Medicine (NLM) in connection with the preparation and prosecution of trademark applications before the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the protection of agency trademarks/service marks/certification marks/collective marks and in connection with certain copyright legal services.